


Do No Evil: Say Uncle

by pineappleoracle



Series: Do No Evil AU [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Do No Evil AU, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Norman works at a tech store, i don't know what else to tell you here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineappleoracle/pseuds/pineappleoracle
Summary: Norman gets visited by two of his favorite customers at the little local tech shop.





	Do No Evil: Say Uncle

The bell above the door of the small electronics shop jingled, waking a tall black man sleeping in a chair behind the counter.

"Sleeping on the job again, Norman?" The man only looked at the other who had just entered the shop in sleepy confusion, still half asleep.

"POIK!" Turning towards the little blonde boy who had entered the shop along with the other, recognition slowly spread on the tall man's face.

"Little Samson!" He got up with a smile, happy to greet his little friend. "And Joey, of course." He added after a moment, looking at the other man.

"Aww Norman, am I that easily forgotten next to this little devil?" Joey laughed, meeting Norman halfway for a handshake, which quickly turned into a half-hug.

"Poik." A small tug on his pant leg made Norman step back and then pick up the little boy with a grin, lifting the kid up to his eyes with a flourish and drawing squeals of laughter from him.

"As if I could forget about either of you two that easily! Especially about the kid who refuses to say my name right."

"Poik. Polk, a-and perk! Of shop!" The boy seemed to struggle with his words for a moment, his Brooklyn accent strong, but beamed proudly at getting them out. Norman and Joey shared a proud look as well.

"Oi, so ya CAN say it right! But I suppose for my little buddy I can make an exception and accept 'Poik' as my new nickname. Only for you, of course!" The boy giggled in response. "So let me guess, you two are here to pick up that computer, right?" Norman lifted Sam up so he could sit on his shoulder. The kid quickly wrapped his arms around his head, careful not to cover his eyes.

“Of course. Oh sorry, did you think we’re just here for you?” Joey followed Norman to the back room with a laugh.

“I’m here for Poik.” Sam ducked carefully along with Norman so they fit under the door.

"Aww thanks little guy! Glad to know at least somebody appreciates poor old Norman-"

He pretended to ignore Joey's "You're only like five years older than me 'poor old Norman' my ass!" and took Sam off his head again, holding him in his arms instead.

"-and isn't here to pick up a repaired computer or try out this new 'graphic tablet' I specifically ordered as a little present for a certain little boy!"

Sam had a look of careful consideration on his face for a moment. "I'm here for the gra-phic tablet."

Norman put him down with a laugh. "Knew you would say that, little guy. Everything's already prepared over there; you just pick up the pen there and draw on the grey pad!"

The moment Sam's feet touched the floor he took off, hopping on the chair and excitedly starts drawing.

"...oh alright. So, how much for the repairs?"

"50$, also I ordered two more tablets for you and Henry. Also with my discount."

"Norman!"

"What, I just want to support my favorite cartoon!" Norman carried the box with Joey's computer to the front and rang it up at the register.

"You are horrible. Thank you." Joey counted the money out of his wallet.

"The graphic tablets will be here next week; I’ll call you when they arrive." He leaned on the register. "So. How's he doing?" He moved his eyes towards the back room where Sam was still drawing happily. An unnecessary motion, as Joey knew exactly who and what he was talking about.

“He’s steadily been getting better. Doctor said he won’t have to keep the knee brace much longer.” A soft smile was on his face as he said this, looking at the door to the back room as well, instead of at Norman.

“He’s talking a lot more. Took him a moment to start, but after there was no hesitation.”

“Yeah, he’s making so much progress!” Joey's eyes shone with fatherly pride, "We'll keep homeschooling him for at least another year of course, but he's already interacting with other kids in the park!"

“He’ll get there. Especially with such amazing and caring parents as you and Henry.” Norman knew those two had a lot of issues to work through, but he also knew Joey Drew needed the reassurance that he could raise a child, and do it well. Joey had to blink a few times, his eyes suddenly suspiciously wet.

“Thank you, Norman.”

“Anytime, pal. Now, let’s go see what our resident little artist is drawing.” He gave Joey a pat on the shoulder. The two men stood in companionable silence for a few seconds, then-

“I drew Dad and you Pa and you Uncle Poik and Granny!” Damn that kid sure had sharp ears.


End file.
